


Chris Larabee One Liners

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Chris' life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris Larabee One Liners

6 Alone.

Chris finished digging the two graves, one so tiny that it broke his heart, and slowly mounted his horse, riding off alone into the sunset.

11 Claim.

Chris grabbed Buck and pushed him up against the wall, plundering his mouth and reminding him exactly who he belonged to.

13 Dance.

Chris knew that half the townsfolk were watching him in amazement as he guided Mary gracefully around the floor, but he didn't let it bother him.

19 Family.

Chris groaned as he saw the twin wicked grins on his brothers' faces as they conspired with Vin and JD - as if their two resident mischief makers needed any encouragement.

20 Friends.

For once Chris felt relaxed and content as he tucked into the Thanksgiving meal that had been rustled up by the women of the town, surrounded by his six closest friends and with the other townsfolk mingling quietly around them.

31 Kinky.

Chris groaned and wriggled as his larger, stronger lover pinned him to the mattress and slowly drove him out of his mind

34 Making Dinner.

Whistling softly, Chris pottered around the kitchen, savouring the smell of the roasting chicken and the fresh bread as he wiped the surfaces down and washed the few pots and pans sitting in the sink - he wondered what the people who saw him as the bad element would think if they could see him now.

38 Sin.

Chris arched up into his lover's mouth, coming with a hoarse cry; Ezra Standish had a mouth made for sin.

41 Pounce.

Chris had barely made it inside the cabin before his lovers pounced him and dragged him to bed; who knew that chopping wood would have such an effect on them?

49 Temper.

Chris silently rejoiced when the townsfolk scattering as he stalked along the boardwalk with a glare on his face.


End file.
